


La Petite Mort

by pleasekalemenow



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Sex, As They Appear - Freeform, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Consent Play, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, Gunplay, Immortality, Masturbation, Multi, Murder in a Horny Way, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, also re: the major character death: they get better, but you are legally obligated to give me constructive criticism, consent always established beforehand, death in a horny way, getting caught, if you read this and you are a mechanism that's fine, more relationships and tags to be added, no one else give me concrit though lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasekalemenow/pseuds/pleasekalemenow
Summary: The best thing about being immortal, if you ask Dr. (not a doctor) Baron (not a Baron) Marius von Raum, is how much free reign he has to indulge his kinks without worrying about the physical danger they entail.Formerly “ Ten Ways In Which Marius Misuses His Immortality (In No Particular Order)”
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville/Marius von Raum, Marius von Raum/Drumbot Brian
Comments: 29
Kudos: 119
Collections: The Mechanisms After Dark





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny and Marius indulge in a bit of gunplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Oral Sex × Rough Oral Sex × Established Relationship × Polyamory × Gunplay × Edging × Orgasm Delay/Denial × Murder in a Horny Way × Immortality × Dirty Talk × Aftercare × Degradation × Praise Kink

Jonny is in a particularly nasty mood today. He’s already killed everyone on crew twice, save for Ivy, who hasn’t left her archives yet. Probably, she knew he was going to be like this and thought her odds were better if she stayed away.

Marius, of course, is a masochist and a fucking idiot, and so he took another course of action entirely.

It started with him getting murdered, as these interludes often do. He hadn’t even been pissing him off at the time is the shitty thing--he’d just been sitting there, minding his business, eating some cereal, when Jonny blew his brains away. What really pissed him off is that he’d done plenty of annoying shit that morning which hadn’t gotten him killed.

Now, of course, he reckons Jonny just wanted to make sure he stayed there long enough for the room to clear out. Which, fair enough, he supposes. When he comes to, though, he’s not in the mess hall at all. He’s in Jonny’s room, lying on the bed while Jonny sits next to him, fiddling with his pistol. Fully clothed, for once, but from the look in Jonny’s eyes and the gun in his hand, that isn’t likely to last for much longer.

“Well, look who decided to wake up. Enjoy your beauty sleep?”

“You shot me.”

“You’re avoiding the question.” Jonny hops off the bed with a snort. "Maybe you should learn to dodge bullets like that."

Marius rolls his eyes. They're not having the laws-of-physics lecture again, not in the bedroom at least. “I take it there’s a reason I’m in here, Jonathan?”

“I _will_ shoot you again.” Marius tactfully doesn’t mention that he’s hoping he will. “Why do I normally drag you off to my bedroom?”

Marius sighs. “You know, Jonny, if you want to get a man in bed, maybe you should take him out to dinner sometime.”

Jonny’s next words come quickly and with no small amount of exasperation. “I prefer shooting you. And I want you on your knees, not in bed.” To emphasize his point, he gestures with the gun for Marius to sink to the floor, which he tries to do without betraying his arousal.

“God, on your knees already? I didn’t mean just now. Stand up, you fucking slut.” Jonny scoffs at him as if he didn’t literally just gesture for him to get on his knees. Marius’s traitorous dick twitches with interest anyway as he stands.

“Strip. And make it quick.”

He briefly considers being a brat about it, but being killed would really drag this whole thing out, and you know what? He’s horny, and he deserves whatever sweet abuse he’s about to endure. It doesn’t take him too long, since he doesn’t have approximately a metric fuck-ton of belts on his body, but it’s still longer than Jonny seems to have the patience for, and he shoots the ground at his feet while he’s removing his underwear. His dick jumps at that, but luckily, he does not.

“Nastya’s gonna give you shit for that.”

“Don’t care. Come here.” Jonny’s tone allows no room for disagreement, and the second he’s in range he finds himself being grabbed rather forcefully by the hips and being pulled forward and suddenly Jonny’s lips are wrapped around his cock and he’s sucking _viciously_ –

“ _Christ_ , Jonny–”

“Don’t bring up that bastard here.”

“ _Fuck._ ”

“Observant, aren’t you?”

Then Marius doesn’t have the presence of mind to engage in witticisms because even if Jonny uses too much teeth and goes too fast, Marius is absolutely _hurtling_ towards what is bound to be a _violent_ orgasm and he’s–

Jonny pops off of his dick suddenly and stands, grabbing him by the throat and kissing him relentlessly, biting his lips, his jaw, his neck, and when he’s done Marius is crying and gasping and Jonny’s lips are dripping red. One hand is still around his neck, but the gun which Marius had foolishly lost track of is now pressed against his temple. When Jonny speaks, his voice is a _growl_.

“On your fucking knees.”

Marius swallows as he sinks in front of Jonny, who is, for the moment, still standing. The man tut-tuts at him.

“Answer me, von Raum.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Wrong.” Marius hears the click of a bullet gliding into the chamber, and he shivers. “Try again.”

He takes a shuddering breath. “Yes, Captain.”

Jonny seems to like that, at least. He doesn’t set the gun down, but he does relax it slightly. With one hand, he sets about unbuckling and shifting his trousers just enough to pull his dick out, and Marius opens his mouth expectantly, drooling a little already.

He doesn’t know why he’s surprised when what gets shoved in his mouth isn’t a dick, but a pistol.

At his look of confusion, Jonny snickers. “What’s wrong? Expecting something else?”

Marius shakes his head indignantly. You know, like a liar. Then his gaze shifts from his face to his lap, and the pieces start to fit together. Jonny’s hand is moving, stroking himself off slowly, his eyes locked on Marius’s lips around his gun.

“What’s wrong, von Raum?” his tongue flits out to moisten his lips. “You seemed so eager to get sucking a minute ago.” Marius grunts indignantly, which only prompts Jonny to push the gun in further. “ _Suck_ , you insubordinate wanker.”

Were his mouth not occupied, Marius might note that, between the two of them, Jonny seems to be the wanker at the moment, but since it _is_ occupied, he just sets about giving his “Captain” a show. He starts by slowly, deliberately, taking the gun down so he’s licking Jonny’s fingers. That earns a gasp, so he keeps going, bobbing his head on it while making eye contact for a while before moaning and pulling off only to drag his tongue up the underside of the barrel, flicking his tongue up at the muzzle with a contented whine only to twirl his tongue around it and take it back in suddenly, the cold metal hitting the back of his throat and reminding him of Brian for a moment. The colorful string of swears he hears in response, though–that’s all Jonny. 

He’s flushed, stroking himself off as viciously as he kissed him earlier. Marius smirks around the gun, taking it ever further, gagging on it when suddenly there’s a faint click and then nothing for a while.

When he comes to, Jonny is still hard, but he isn’t touching himself, and there’s a pile of tissues beside him--some covered with blood, and some with come. Jonny polishing his pistol, the last few dregs of a cigarette hanging haphazardly from his mouth.

“You’re a very inconsiderate lover, you do realize that?” Marius tries to muster some indignation, and he thinks he does an alright job. When he thinks about his headache and his aching cock, he doesn’t have to reach too far for the emotion.

Jonny sounds more exasperated and less pissy than before, which is about as much as Marius could reasonably hope for. “That’s kind of the goal, yeah.” He takes one last long drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke in his face. In the slight coughing that results, he foolishly doesn’t anticipate the burn of Jonny putting the cigarette out on his lips.

“Fuck you, Jonny.” He scowls even as his cock perks up.

“If you insist.” The gun is pointed at his head again, but this time he’s using it to gesture towards his dick. This, at least, is normal, but a guy can only be shot in the head so many times before he regenerates a backbone.

“You _just_ came, Jonny. I think you owe me one.” He puts his hands on his hips for a moment before realizing that pose isn’t nearly as intimidating when nude and crossing his arms instead.

Jonny sighs in a way that tells him that he wishes he were still smoking. “It’s been half an hour. And the Captain should come first.” Marius gives him a skeptical look, but he soldiers on. “ _But_ , you may touch yourself. But you’ll regret it if you bring yourself off before me.” Marius rolls his eyes, prompting Jonny’s eyebrows to nearly disappear into his hairline, but he nods.

“Fine.”

“What happened to your good attitude?”

“You killed it, literally. Now.” He positions himself between his legs. “Hands allowed?”

“No.”

He sighs. “Of course not.” At the muzzle now pressing into his temple again, he says, “God, patience, Jonny, I’m doing it.”

Jonny’s grip on the pistol still doesn’t loosen until he’s taken him to the base and licked at his balls, just like he did with his gun. The hand that isn’t keeping him in mortal peril holds his head down on it as he thrusts his hips up shallowly, making him gag as the head of his cock rubs against the tender skin at the back of his throat. Marius’s vision is fading by the time Jonny pulls him off just enough to catch his breath, but not enough to come off it fully and manage his spit situation. He’s making a real mess.

Jonny thrusts into his mouth again with a groan and Marius remembers all at once that he’s allowed to touch himself. He wastes no time in doing so, bringing himself to the brink embarrassingly quickly as Jonny takes his pleasure out of his mouth. At the second-to-last minute, he remembers Jonny’s warning about coming before him, and at the last minute, he decides that an orgasm wouldn’t be worth a bullet in the head.

All at once, it dawns on him that, since Jonny has already come, he’s going to have to pull out all the stops. Which would be easier with his hands permitted, but, like a country girl, he knows how to make do. His first step is to begin moaning around Jonny’s dick, one continuous hum on his part resulting in a poorly-suppressed groan from Jonny. He tries to take control back a bit, taking him all the way and staying there, swallowing around him, working his tongue like crazy, and using as much suction as possible while pulling off. It’s not long until Jonny is swearing like crazy, and he knows he has to be close, so he starts working himself.

“Hands where I can see them.”

Marius looks up, startled, but obeys, and continues sucking. He doesn’t need to piss him off when there’s his orgasm on the line. 

“This really is the only thing you’re good for, isn’t it, von Raum? Just a pretty little cocksleeve. I do love getting you like this, you know. You never _fucking_ shut up, it’s like you’re asking me to fuck your mouth until your throat’s too raw to speak. Maybe I’ll cut your fucking head off, Marius, carry it around with me and just fuck your pretty little mouth whenever I think about how much you get on my nerves. So, constantly.”

Jonny’s tendency to get shockingly eloquent on occasion when nearing orgasm is a mystery which Marius doesn’t ever expect to unravel, for fear of the magic coming apart when he figured it out if nothing else. Because magic is the best word for the effect his words have on him: his cock is twitching uselessly at the nothing enveloping it and his moans are sincere, now. Jonny releases his head, although the gun is, as always, still present.

“I’m going to come now, Marius. Do you want me to come? Do you want me to make up for the breakfast you lost? Do you want me to paint that smug face of yours, make you walk around painted with my come?” By way of answering, Marius takes him deeply, and with that, Jonny comes down his throat. It’s as bitter as the man it comes from, but Marius likes the way it makes him grimace. He finally pops off.

“You can touch yourself now, if you like.”

Marius doesn’t need to be invited twice; the gun in Jonny’s hand is still touching his temple, and he’s all too aware of the fact that this is as close to post-coital bliss as he’s likely to get when he’s like this, and once it wears off he might just cock-block him again with another bullet to the head. It would hardly surprise him. Jonny seems to be reading his mind as he brings himself off as quickly as he can.

“You’re pretty like this, too, I think. Although I’m partial to the way that face of yours looks splattered on the wall. What would you do, if I killed you again? Would you weep, beg me to bring you off, let you come? Would you cry for help?”

Marius sobs. He’s so fucking close, but if he lets Jonny know that, he might–

“Probably.” He sighs. “Nice as that would sound, you’re such a slut I wouldn’t need to take such dire measures to get you to beg. You’re a goddamn waste of a bullet, you know that, Marius?”

 _That’s_ it, that’s what pushes him over the edge, spilling into his hand with a broken cry. It’s powerful and short-lived, and when it’s over he comes back to himself leaning against Jonny’s leg and shivering. Jonny has set the gun down and is stroking his head with an awkward sort of tenderness.

“How are you feeling?” Jonny’s voice is tense. He’s not good at this, doesn’t like it much, but he knows it’s important, so he tries. Honestly, the effort means as much to Marius as anything else.

“Good, Jonny.” He presses a sloppy, chaste kiss to the inside of Jonny’s leg. “It was good. You were good.”

Jonny’s hands still for a moment, then resume. Shortly after, Marius feels lips press gently against his forehead, and the unexpected gesture makes his eyelids flutter shut with a contented hum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius chokes himself while masturbating. Brian gives him a hand, among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags:  
> Masturbation, Choking, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Getting Caught, Death in a Horny Way, Praise Kink, Anal Sex

Having a metal hand, if Marius could make a pun about it, tended to come in handy. There were lots of little things; removing lids from jars, being great in a fistfight, having an arm with hypothetically unlimited stamina—there were lots of advantages. Perhaps Marius’s favorite, though, was that it didn’t have the same fail-safes built into it that were present in his human hand. His Mechanism doesn’t care if it kills him, because _Carmilla_ didn’t care if he died. Well, that’s fine with him. He’s fine with a little death.

He would laugh at his own joke, but as it happens, the way he’s currently choosing to make use of that metal hand is by choking himself with it, far harder than he could ever hope to with his human hand. Which is why _that_ hand is desperately working his cock, pumping frantically as he bucks into his own fist, muffled whimpers falling out of his lips as he struggles to breathe around his own death grip on his jugular.

Generally he would just cut off the blood flow to his brain—if he actually dies like this, his mechanism won’t loosen, and he’s already spent a few days dead clutching his own throat and his own dick before. He doesn’t need to be teased about that again, and he can’t afford to wait for Brian to be put on nice mode and release him. 

_Brian_. There’s a pretty thought. He groans weakly, his thoughts going fuzzy at the edges as his pace speeds up. Fuck, but how he wishes it were Brian doing this to him, his grip around his throat ironclad, the hand around his cock cold metal. Maybe he’d break his throat and Marius would come back to life being fucked with a massive metal—

“Marius.” Brian’s voice is amused, and he’s standing in the doorway. Hot shame flushes through him and he loosens his grip, but he can’t bring himself to fully stop stroking his aching cock. The drumbot takes a few steps into the room, kneeling in front of him and looking at him carefully with eyes that are wrinkling at the corners from his smile. Marius can’t stop himself from whimpering. 

“Are you going to just—sit there?” he rasps around his hand, still clutching his throat. 

Brian hums. “Maybe. You _are_ handsome like this.” He cocks his head playfully. “And you haven’t asked me to do anything else yet.”

Marius groans something unintelligible, even to himself. “ _Brian_.”

“Ah, I do love to hear you say that.” Brian’s eyes rake over him, but his hands stay cruelly still by his sides. Marius has to be rubbing his cock raw at this point. “That’s why I knew to come in here, you know. I heard you choking out my name, and I thought I might find you like this.” Marius can’t even speak at that, letting out a garbled moan. “Are you going to bring yourself off like this, dear? I have to say, that would be quite hot. You’re so handsome when you’re ruining yourself.”

“ _Fuck_ .” Marius drags the word out for several syllables, and Brian laughs. As it happens, he’s been _trying_ to bring himself off for at least half an hour. He meant for this to be quick, but he just couldn’t get quite get there. Even now, with Brian sitting right in front of him, gaze hot across his skin, he feels his orgasm slipping away. He needs _more_. He releases his throat with a gasp. 

“Please, Brian, please, I need your hands on me, need your cock in me, need your mouth—“

Brian doesn’t even let him finish his sentence, which is kind of rude, but his kiss is sweet and this could only be Nice Brian. Marius is already whimpering into his mouth just from the pull of his lower lip between Brian’s teeth, but the cold metal hand gripping his throat turning that into a broken moan. 

“That’s it, why don’t you beg for me, hm?” Brian kisses him tenderly, his grip tightening so almost no air can pass through. “Let me hear those pretty gasps.”

The noises Marius makes couldn’t be construed as words by even the most generous of definitions, but Brian smiles anyway, taking him in hand and eliciting another strained moan. “That’s right, love. Why don’t you whimper for me. Maybe if I fuck you nice and proper you’ll cry for me, too. Do you think you could manage that?” 

Marius’s head is swimming and he’s floating away from himself, connected by barely a thread of singing pleasure, but he says something resembling a yes, moving his head up and down as much as he can given the circumstances. He’s rewarded with a kiss on his forehead, his temple, his ear—

“I think I can give you a good fucking, then. You’re being so good for me, such a perfect slut, it would be a shame not to reward you.” Marius whimpers at his words. “I picked my dick for Ashes. Do you think you can handle that? Am I going to be too big for you, honey?”

He is, of course he is, but Marius shakes his head, eyes already welling with tears at the beautiful thought of being full, so _full_. 

He tries to gasp when he feels Brian’s hand go from wrapped around his cock to, suddenly slick, teasing at his entrance, gently prying him open as his grip around his throat grows ever-tighter. Marius is choking, _actually_ choking, and Brian says something he can’t make out before the cool and wet silicone of his tongue is pressing at him and everything goes away for a while. 

He comes back to a sensory overload so intense he lets out a long, low keen. Brian’s hand is still around his throat, although it’s looser now, and his other hand is bruising Marius’s hips as he pounds into him so hard he feels like he’s being torn apart by daggers of pleasure. As his senses return a bit, he becomes aware of a string of filthy praise falling from Brian’s lips, sweeter than he has any right to be while fucking Marius’s corpse. The image makes him writhe in pleasure. 

“Oh, you’re back! I missed you, honey. Your body is perfect with or without you in it, but it’s so nice to hear you, to look in your eyes, to kiss you.” As if demonstrating his point, he leans in, and Marius kisses him back clumsily as he struggles to keep some sort of breath in his lungs. Brian jumps against his lips with a smile. “Perfect. You’re so wonderful, sweetheart, you look so good all fucked-out with your veins bulging.”

Marius groans and manages to get out, “Can you be a little meaner?”

“I killed you not ten minutes ago, sweetheart.” Brian’s voice is cheerful and he chuckles darkly. “And besides, you’re being such a good little whore for me, why would I be mean? Maybe if you had the balls to do anything but take it, I’d have to put you in your place.” He fucks up into him particularly viciously and Marius cries out. “Do you want that?”

Marius nods frantically. 

“Why don’t you stick up for yourself then. Earn your punishment.” Brian’s grip around his throat tightens, and Mairus feebly grasps at his fist, to no avail. Brian’s laugh is sweeter this time. “See? You can’t do it. Try as you might to be some mischievous thing, but I know what you are.” He presses a kiss to Marius’s lips as they open and shut uselessly. “You’re my perfect, lovely fucktoy.”

Marius isn’t sure when he lost track of his own pleasure, but it catches him off-guard when it rips through him, his cum landing on his stomach and, he’s sure, on Brian, who, for his part, keeps fucking him slowly, loosening his grip and murmuring soothing nothings to him. By the time his head stops spinning, Brian’s hand is stroking his hair and he is still inside of him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good. Sore.” He clears the raspiness from his throat. “Thank you, Brian.”

Brian pulls out gently, leaving him aching and empty, and presses a kiss to his neck. “Of course, love.”

Marius opens his arms despite his bonelessness and Brian immediately curls in close to him. “Are you alright? Was that good for you?”

“I’m great.” Brian gives him a small, sincere smile. “I always enjoy fucking you.”

Marius knew that, of course, but he always appreciates reassurance. Brian isn’t like the others—he can’t have an orgasm in the traditional sense, so Marius just has to take him at his word that he enjoyed it. Luckily, at least while he’s on Means Justify Ends, he knows he can trust Brian to tell him the truth. 

“You alright there, Marius?” Brian’s expression is the picture of innocence. “It looks like you might be getting a bit choked up.”

“Oh, fuck you.” His voice is dripping with affection even as he rolls his eyes.

“Again? Already?” Brian’s hands wrap around his spent cock loosely and he groans with overstimulation. “Well, if you insist—“

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! let me know if you need anything tagged. if you enjoyed, consider throwing some kudos and comments my way for my gay rights jar. take care of yourself! <3


End file.
